Página de Citas
by RainbowSheep say oink
Summary: Sakura Haruno accede a un chat de citas a petición de su mejor amiga, porque según ella necesita olvidar que esta enamorada de Sasuke Uchiha, el mas popular de los chicos y anteriormente su mejor amigo. ¿Podrá lograrlo? ¿Quién sera ese chico que conoció


Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece es de Masashi Kishimoto y solo de él… Si fuera mío le borraría de la mente a las amantes del Yaoi que no hay lugar para el SasuNaru

Era un día normal y como cualquier chica de mi edad ingrese aun sitio de chat… Bajo el seudónimo de Cherry-BOOM;* entonces comencé a buscar en la sección de chicos entre 15 y 25 años, yo tenía en ese entonces unos 17 años y bueno, me gustaba el chico más guapo de la escuela, obviamente no tenia oportunidad con él. Porque Sasuke Uchiha el chico más popular, no querría salir con una simple chica que le había confesado desesperadamente su amor, arruinando una amistad de 10 años. Mi mejor amiga Ino Yamanaka, Me recomendó este sitio de citas, y yo bueno no es que este desesperada, pero necesito algo con que pasar el tiempo. No me agrada estar sola… Y ahora que Ino tiene un novio… Hinata consiguió salir con el chico que le gusta desde hace años y no es que este mal, quiero decir, ella lo ha esperado mucho tiempo. Seria egoísta pensar solo en mí… Así que entre aquí, para conocer gente… Para olvidarme de Sasuke Uchiha, ese imposible del que me enamore. Suelto mi cabello del listón que lo sostiene, tengo el cabello de un color un poco extravagante, pero es natural… Rosa chicle… Mis lentes ocultan mi vista y mi flequillo también… Mi padre dice que ese color de ojos lo herede de mi madre y que es malo que lo oculte de esa forma porque sin duda es hermoso…

Nunca le he creído… Pero seguramente es verdad, esas piedras de color jade son lo único hermoso que porto.

Espero aquí encuentre una buena amistad. Oh por cierto mi nombre es… Sakura Haruno.

XplossionMan te ha enviado un zumbido.

Ese anuncio apareció en mi pantalla, y yo emocionada conteste:

Cherry-BOOM;* dice:

Hola, ¿Quién eres?- Pregunte deseando saber quién era ese tal XplossionMan.

XplossionMan dice:

¿Crees que te diré quien soy Cherry? Soy un chico de 17 años, buscando una amiga… ¿Tu eres?

Cherry-BOOM;* dice:

Me llamo Sakura *sonríe* creo que podríamos ser Buenos amigos… ¿Pero cómo te llamo?

XplossionMan dice:

Bueno mira, esta cuenta de la tome prestada de un amigo llamado Sui, así que llámame así.

Cherry-BOOM;* dice:

Bien, pero luego me dirás tu nombre. Sui… *risas* dijiste que tienes 17?, que curioso yo tmb, cumpliré 18 el 15 de marzo, ¿y tú? ¿Crees que algún día podremos conocernos? ¿De dónde eres?

XplossionMan dice:

¿Esas son muchas preguntas no crees? *Risas* Eres agradable, xD. No quiero dar mi verdadero nombre porque bueno, no es por ser arrogante pero las chicas me acosan XD. Pero a la larga te lo diré, Sakura.

Si tengo 17 y cumplo 18, el 23 de Julio… Wow Sakura eres mayor que yo… *risas* Yo vivo en Tokio.

Cherry-BOOM;* dice:

Wow, yo tmb vivo en Tokio… *Risas* Algún día nos conoceremos Sui, bueno eso si no resultas ser un pervertido psicópata…

Fue algo extraño pero ese chico me comenzaba a caer bien…

XplossionMan te ha enviado un zumbido…

XplossionMan dice:

¿Sigues ahí chica? ¿En qué colegio vas? Capaz y ambos vamos en el mismo xDD, bueno… ¿Eres bonita Sakura?

Cherry-BOOM;* dice:

Yo, yo no soy bonita Sui, veras… Me gusta un chico de mi cole… Pero sin duda es imposible, sería imposible que un chico así se fijara en mí… Bueno, el es un chico muy fuerte, inteligente… y Guapo… Pero a mí no me gusta por eso… Es que siento que él… Es como yo…

XplossionMan dice:

¿Cómo como tú? No me respondiste en que colegio vas Sakura.

Cherry-BOOM;* se ha desconectado.

Escuche como mi padre me hablaba, no esperaba que llegara tan temprano… De verdad, no lo esperaba… Apague la computadora veloz, con miedo, a decir verdad, no podía utilizarla… Mi padre pensaba que era incorrecto para una jovencita utilizarla, y más para entrar en un chat publico… Asustada baje y vi a mi padre… Se veía molesto…

-Hola Padre…- Sonreí mirándolo tiernamente a los ojos…- ¿tienes hambre?

-Me hablaron del colegio… -Susurro sin despegar sus ojos de los míos… Su mirada es demasiado fría… ¿Qué habrá sucedido ahora?

-¿Qué te dijeron?

-Que sacaste las mejores calificaciones…- dijo abrazándome fuertemente…- Sakura felicidades, toma…- Dijo entregándome un paquete…- Creo que sería bueno que la tuvieras ahora que me enseñaste que la mereces.

Emocionada abrí el paquete y allí se encontraba una Laptop, por fin, mi propia computadora…

-Gracias papá…- Dije abrazándolo con fuerza…- Gracias…

-Eres hermosa Sakura, nunca lo olvides…

-Gracias Padre… ¿Puedo ir a usarla?

-Claro que si mi amor…

Subí con velocidad todos los escalones hasta mi cuarto y encendí la computadora…

Ingrese en el sitio de citas…

Cherry-BOOM;* se conecta:

Tenía que saber si XplossionMan, seguía ahí, no quería que pensara que lo había dejado solo… Mi esperanza fue desapareciendo al darme cuenta que no me llegaba ningún mensaje… Solloce en silencio… Y de pronto un sonido me saco de mi trance, en el monitor pude leer…

XplossionMan dice:

Pensé que me habías abandonado hermosa… Me asustaste…

Cherry-BOOM;* dice:

Se trabo, bueno no es cierto… *Risas* Mi padre me compro una computadora nueva de regalo entonces… bueno XD, perdón Sui… Es que estoy demasiado feliz… Por fin me siento feliz…

XplossionMan dice:

¿Cómo de que por fin? ¿No eras feliz antes?

Cherry-BOOM;* dice:

Oh no es eso, simplemente las cosas no han salido como yo quiero. Es que tengo dos amigas… Ino y Hinata… Y ellas tienen novio y bueno yo no XD… Y me he sentido muy sola y bueno… por estas fechas es el aniversario de la muerte de mi madre… Le prometí a mi madre que no estaría triste, pero ella siempre ha sido lo mejor para mi… Oh pero no te aburriré con mi vida, cuéntame algo sobre ti Sui.

XplossionMan dice:

Perdón. En realidad nunca he pasado por algo así… Bueno Sakura tengo que irme, espero verte mañana también.


End file.
